1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to conversion methods of applications of mobile devices and mobile devices and systems using the same, and, more particularly to conversion methods of applications of mobile devices and mobile devices and systems using the same for cross-platform mobile applications which automatically adapt the interaction design of the user interface of the mobile device application according to the device features of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as mobile or handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a mobile device may receive email messages, have an advanced address book management application, provide media playback function, and have various other functions. Because of the conveniences of devices with multiple functions, the devices have become necessities of life.
Users may download various applications (APPs) to the mobile device to increase functionalities and performance of the mobile device. To provide better user experience for the user, the applications often require utilizing various user interaction units provided by the mobile device. For example, the user interface may provide an input means by utilizing sensors, such as a shaking sensor, an accelerometer, a Gyroscope and so on, or by sensors with specific functions within the platform such as microphone and speech recognition functions. The applications may also allow the users to utilize output devices of the mobile device, such as vibration device, speaker and display device, for output, so as to provide a diversity of interaction effects. However, as currently there are a lot of kinds of mobile devices, interaction devices equipped and platform used therein for different mobile devices may also be different. Thus, application developers have to know the interaction devices and the platform of a specific mobile device in advance to plan proper operations of its user interface so as to develop mobile applications suitable for the specific mobile device. For different mobile devices with different interaction devices or platforms, the application developers may need to re-develop a new application suitable for the device capabilities of the target mobile device, thus, causing inconvenient and costly development cost. For example, if an application utilizes specific sensor signals as an input, e.g. a vibration or a touch signal from a touch-panel or the like which is utilized to serve as the interaction means of the user interface, this application can not be used on a mobile device when it does not have the vibration sensor and the touch-panel. With the increasing types of sensors for mobile devices in the market, the developers have to develop multiple versions of mobile applications to match the different capabilities of mobile devices equipped with different interaction devices or have to revise the application one by one for each mobile device.
Moreover, in order to re-develop or revise the applications to adapt to each kind of mobile devices, in addition to the required development of application, communications between different developers of different specialties, such as the market sales, designers, editors and code programmers, are also required, resulting in time consuming and labor intensive in development. Therefore, it is desire to provide a tool capable of rapidly generating applications suitable for different target platforms.